Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a narrow bezel-type display device, the areas of the outer margins of which are reduced, or a borderless display device, the outer margin portions of which are removed.
Description of Related Art
In general, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display devices, field emission display (FED) devices, light-emitting display devices, and the like have been actively researched as flat panel display devices. Among these display devices, LCD devices and light-emitting display devices have come to prominence due to their merits, such as the ability to mass produce elements thereof, ease in the construction of driving units, and the realization of high image quality.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a display device of the related art. The display device includes a first substrate 101 and a second substrate 102 disposed opposite to the first substrate 101. The first and second substrates 101 and 102 are spaced apart from each other, such that the margins thereof are sealed and joined using a sealant, thereby forming an OLED panel 110.
A reflector 140 is attached to the top surface of the OLED panel 110. Because the OLED panel 110 has a drawback in that the contrast thereof is significantly reduced depending on the intensity of external light, the reflector 140 is provided to prevent the contrast from being reduced by external light.
The bottom surface of the OLED panel 110 is coupled to a cover bottom 120 including a horizontal portion 121 and a side portion 123 via a bonding member 125. A buffer member 130 is coupled to the side portion 123 of the cover bottom 120. A case 160 is coupled to the outer surface of the resultant structure while surrounding a portion of the front surface of the OLED panel 110.
However, in such a display device of the related art, the case acting as a bezel, exposed to the front, has a relatively wide area, failing to satisfy desired aesthetics of users and to immerse users in viewing the screen.
In particular, requests for slimmed or aesthetically-improved designs in which the thickness of a display device is reduced or slimmed or the area of the bezel exposed to the front is reduced are gradually increasing because such designs can stimulate product sales by increased appeal to consumers. Therefore, in small and large-area display devices, demand for narrow bezel-type display devices in which the areas of the outer margins are reduced or borderless display devices in which the outer margins are removed entirely are increasing in order to satisfy user demands in terms of design.